


Saber Stands Her Ground

by FistsOfTheDemiGod



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Other, Post-Fate/Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FistsOfTheDemiGod/pseuds/FistsOfTheDemiGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the conversation between kings. Saber stand her ground on how she ruled. And tried to show the merits of the kind of king she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saber Stands Her Ground

Saber stood there, frozen by the harsh words of Iskandar. She had failed. But she was still a king. Half of her was ashamed, and the other half was furious. How dare he talk to her like that. Not as a king, but as a man with decency, how dare he say that to her. His audacity, his lack of honour. Iskandar turned to leave, and Gilgamesh shrugged, and returned to his drink.

"How dare you." She said, calm and cool as she held her ground.

Iskandar turned round, and Gilgamesh took another sip.

"I ruled with love. And your going to dismiss my reign because I acted as though I had a duty to my people. That is childish and pathetic. I acted as though I were their servant, and they my master. Do not dismiss me simply because I am different. I did a good job, and I took care of my people. I treated everyone as equal, and you’re going to tell me that’s pathetic? It takes courage to rule as I did. So forgive me if I’m not as self cantered as you as to think that the world revolves around me and my comfort. I was a real king, one who took care of his people. And understood what a king does."

"And you think that’s better?" Gilgamesh chuckled lightly as he took another sip.

"And who would fear a king who ruled with love, and treated his people as though he were a servant for him?"

"Everyone. Stories of me and my sword travelled all of Europe. Where as you ruled with fear, and Iskandar ruled with respect. I ruled with fear, respect, and love. And I know a great many people who would argue that love is far more powerful that the other two."

Saber moved her hands to the straps of her armour, and slowly began undoing them as she spoke.

"I walked among my people every day, and saw them smile. I sat on my throne and I listened to their problems. I opened my arms to any who needed love and forgiveness. And I bridged the gap between magic and non magic. Because I wanted everyone to live in harmony. Did you?"

All that was left of her armour was the breast plate, she slowly moved to the last four straps, and began undoing them.  
Iskandar tensed his muscles and narrowed his eyes.

"So how dare you say something like that to me. I am a king. You are a leader, and good one. But not a king. A king is a servant, and you will not change my mind of that. I ruled well. "

The last piece of her armour dropped tot he ground. Gilgamesh hadn’t had a sip of his drink in a while now. His eyes were locked on her. She lowered herself to the ground quickly. Her skirt puffed up as she fell, and formed a perfect circle around her. Iskandar moved to join her. She crossed her legs and extended her arm. In a dance of white light, appeared a metal tankard. It was worn, and filled to the brim with a vaguely yellow liquid.

Saber took a deep breath, and then took it in her mouth. She swallowed half the tankard, and then slammed it down on the ground. She pushed it forward slightly, and Iskandar moved to take it. He put the rim of the cup to his lips and gulped it down. He jolted away from the liquid, and coughed slightly. He postured away from it in confusion. He slowly handed it over to Gilgamesh, who had tare his eyes away from the painfully still Saber. He took the cup happily, and sipped. He quickly threw the cup across the court yard, narrowly missing Saber’s head.

"It’s disgusting!"  
Saber smiled gently.

"Can you not handle the taste of the Britain’s King Of Heroes?"

He glared at her, and wiped away what was left of the liquid still on his lips.

"That tankard is like my country. It’s old, and battered. Filled with a vile disgusting, watered down drink. But it’s loveable and familiar. Loveably crap, and it’s the taste of home. It’s the love my people have for their awful country. A country where it rains non stop, the people are horrid, and the alcohol is barely palatable. And yet, love makes us drink that every day. It’s that love that bring us back, that brings me back. People will forget fear, people will forget respect. But people never forget love, not really. It’s always there."

The tankard flew to her hands from across the courtyard, and filled it’s self. She slowly consumed all of it, bit by bit. It tasted awful, but It tasted like home. The watered down drink brought a bright smile to her lips as she finished it all in her own time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai guys! Waz up? It's me, so I posted this on Tumblr first, so If you want faster updates on my fics, then head over there to fistsofthedemigod.tumblr.com. And you can get updates on how I'm doing with The interview, or request an entirely new fic altogether.
> 
> Thanks for reading, it means a lot. Bye, hope you have a nice day.


End file.
